Oklahoma
by urichengzi
Summary: "Aku tahu aku rivalmu, tetapi izinkanlah aku berdansa denganmu malam ini, sebagai permintaan maafku telah membencimu selama ini." Terinspirasi dari lagunya Billy Gilman yang judulnya OKLAHOMA. Pairing: ONKEY (main), 2MIN, JONGKEY. Rating: PG13 - NC17. Warning: Yaoi, Smut, MPreg, Alcohol, and Bad Words. Don't like, don't read. [UPDATED!]
1. Prologue

**Tittle : OKLAHOMA**

**Author : urichengzi (FoxyRabbit Jinkibum)**

**Main Cast : Onew & Key  
**

**Supporting Cast : Jonghyun, Taemin, Minho**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Family**

**Rating : PG-13 - NC-17**

**Disclaimer : SHINee milik SME dan diri mereka punya ortunya masing-masing. **

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya Billy Gilman yang judulnya OKLAHOMA, hehe ^^Ini ff NC pertamaku, jadi mian kalau gak hot atau kurang pas(?) kejadiannya... Banyak mengadung kata-kata sensor, alkohol, dan.. ehm, adegan NC... **

**So, yang belum cukup umur ngintip ceritanya aja yaaah XDD**

**DENG DENG DENG!**

**I'M SO CURIOUS, YEAAAH!**

**DON'T FORGET RCL, NE? ^v^**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Oklahoma, Amerika Serikat**_

_**15 tahun yang lalu**_

Suara musik keras berdentum di ruangan yang penuh dengan gemerlap cahaya dari pantulan lampu warna-warni. Suasana sekitar dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdesakan sambil menari tak tentu gerak mengikuti musik arahan DJ mereka. Semakin larut malam, semakin seduktif lagu yang diputar dan kerumunan orang yang menari itu pun semakin erotis. Alkohol yang mengalir di darah mereka membuat perilaku mereka menjadi di luar kontrol akal sehat. Namun bagi mereka itu tak apa, karena malam itu adalah malam pelepas penat setelah empat tahun belajar di Oklahoma International High School. Ya, malam itu adalah malam kelulusan mereka.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, seorang namja tampan berumur 18 tahun sedang menikmati malam bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia bernama Chase Lee, namun lebih akrab disapa Onew. Ia adalah satu dari sebagian siswa asal Korea Selatan yang bersekolah di sana. Walau ia termasuk siswa asing, namun prestasinya melebihi para siswa lokal. Kecerdasan serta bakatnya yang mengagumkan membuat para guru dan siswa (terutama siswa perempuan) mengaguminya. Bakatnya dalam bernyanyi sudah sangat dikenal seantero sekolah, bahkan ia menjuarainya di berbagai kontes menyanyi. Jadi, tak heran kalau saat kelulusan itu ia menyandang gelar sebagai juara dua dari seluruh angkatannya.

"Onew, congratulations buddy!" sorak sahabat-sahabatnya sambil bersulang atas prestasinya.

"Aaah, thank you my friends, congratulations for all of you too!" ucap Onew sambil mengangkat botol wine-nya yang kedua. Ia membukanya dan menegak langsung dari botolnya.

"Woah, Onew kamu berencana mabuk malam ini, eh?" goda sahabatnya yang juga berasal dari Korea Selatan, Joon Lee.

"Molla, tapi aku baru minum dua botol dan itu belum membuatku mabuk. Santai saja, aku tahan terhadap alkohol kok," jawabnya tenang.

"Yah hyung, tak apa lah kalau mau sampai mabuk," ucap Jonghyun. "Malam ini adalah malammu."

"Hey guys, what about we play truth and dare game?" tantang Rick, teman mereka yang berasal dari Amerika.

Mereka pun mengiyakan. Permainan itu berlangsung dengan seru dan kebanyakan dari mereka memilih tantangan sehingga yang ditantang harus meminum lebih banyak wine. Pada saat giliran jatuh pada Onew, mereka menantangnya dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Onew tahan dengan alkohol guys, jadi kita tantang pakai hal lain saja!" usul Joon sambil cengengesan.

"Aku tau!" pekik Jonghyun. "Bagaimana kalau dia kita minta berdansa dengan si juara satu!"

"YAH, Andwae!" tolak Onew.

"Hyung, aku tahu kamu selama ini menyimpan rasa dengan sahabatku itu kan? Admit it, you loooooooove him!" goda Jonghyun.

"Jjong, what the hell did you say?" protes namja tampan yang kini pipi chubbynya mulai memerah. "Kamu tahu sendiri selama ini aku tak pernah akur dengan Kim Kibum!"

"Kim Kibum? You mean our Aiden Kim? You are into that diva than girls? Woah, you are really something, Onew," William terkekeh sambil masih terheran-heran.

"Let's face him and be gentleman, Onew!" ucap Rick sambil mendorong Onew agar berdiri.

Onew hanya bisa berdiri terpaku melihat sasarannya, sang juara satu, yang sedang menikmati tariannya sendiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa itu. Ia menari dengan sangat canggih, maka jangan heran kalau dia sebelumnya adalah ketua cheerleaders di sekolah mereka. Aiden Kim, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Key, adalah prodigy di hampir segala bidang. Selain ia menguasai mata pelajaran, ia juga ahli dalam menari, menyanyi, dan melukis. Ia juga dikatakan prodigy bukan karena hal sepele, tetapi karena ia tahun ini lulus dengan umur yang terhitung masih belia: enam belas tahun! Onew selalu menjadi nomor dua setelah orang yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya dan itulah yang membuat ia benci dengan namja cantik itu. Namun, sesungguhnya yang membuat ia membenci namja diva-ish itu adalah karena ia tak mau mengakui dirinya sendiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya.

Terdorong oleh pikiran untuk sekedar menggoda dan mengerjai namja muda itu, Onew pun mengangkat jempolnya dan melempar seringai bad boy ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya sambil melangkah menuju sasarannya berada. Sahabatnya bersorak menyemangatinya dan ia mendengar samar-samar suara Jonghyun meneriakkan, "he loves you too, buddy!"

"Heum, dance with me, yeoppeora?" ucap Onew sambil mendekap Key dari belakang. Ia mencampur kalimatnya dengan bahasa korea agar Key tahu penyanderanya itu orang korea.

Tangan dan tubuh Key tetap berdansa walau pinggangnya terdekap erat, seolah tak peduli.

"Who are you?" desis diva itu.

Onew mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Key yang penuh piercing dan membisikan, "Dubu-goon."

Key merinding dengan suara lembut yang berdesir masuk ke gendang telinganya. Terlebih ia merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sekitar alat pendengarannya itu. Seketika ia menyetakkan tangan Onew agar terlepas dari pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"YAH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING ME!" teriak Key dengan marah.

Sebelum Key melangkah pergi, Onew dengan sigap menarik tubuh namja yang lebih ramping itu kearahnya sehingga tubuh bagian depan mereka melekat sempurna. Dahi dan hidung mereka saling menempel ketika namja yang lebih tua membisikkan, "aku tahu aku rivalmu, tetapi izinkanlah aku berdansa denganmu malam ini, sebagai permintaan maafku telah membencimu selama ini."

Hembusan nafas Onew yang beraroma alkohol menerpa wajah Key. Membuatnya sedikit terbius dan terdiam sejenak, menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan melalui dekapan rivalnya itu. Memikirkan kalimat Onew, Key tiba-tiba terkekeh sambil berkata, "seperti aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu saja!"

Tempo musik saat itu melambat namun tetap seduktif, dan tanpa sadar keduanya mulai berayun mengikuti irama lagu. Tangan Key yang semula tergantung lemas kini melingkar di leher Onew. Merasakan gestur namja cantik itu yang mulai menerima tawarannya, Onew tak bisa menahan seringai kemenangannya. "Yeah, you should trust me, Kibummah…"

"Hah, I'm not a fool, you know? Aku tahu kamu melakukan ini hanya karena ditantang teman-temanmu kan?"

Wajah Onew yang penuh seringai langsung berubah datar. "I hate your cleverness," desisnya.

"Gotcha, you still hate me, see?" cemooh Key. "But I don't care if we dance like this, really. Who will be fucking care? Lagian, mulai besok itu kita tidak bakal melihat satu sama lain."

Onew tertegun dengan pemilihan kata namja cantik itu, terlebih ia terkejut dengan pernyataan terakhirnya. _'…mulai besok itu kita tidak bakal melihat satu sama lain.'_ Ia seolah terguyur seember air es ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata tersebut.

Melihat seorang waiter mendekati mereka, Onew tak segan menyambar sebotol wine dari nampan dan langsung menegaknya. Ia perlu menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Ketika ia selesai meminumnya, ia baru menyadari kalau Key sedang minum segelas wine.

"Key, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" hardiknya.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan, wae?" tanggap Key dengan santai sambil melanjutkan minum. Ia berjengit sedikit karena lidahnya tidak familiar dengan rasanya yang pahit.

"But, but… you're underage! You're still sixteen, dammit! Kamu seharusnya belum boleh memin-"

"Yah, siapa kau berani mengatur-aturku? Di Korea umurku sudah tujuh belas dan sebentar lagi aku akan berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas," tantang Key.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh… Aish, berikan gelas itu!"

"Andwae!" dan namja muda itu menegak habis seisi gelasnya.

"You leave me no choice, Key!" kata Onew garang. Ia seketika merebut kasar gelas yang telah kosong dari genggaman tangan mungil Key dan kemudian bibir tebalnya menyambar pout cherry milik Key. Ia menciumnya dengan kasar.

Lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut namja cantik itu. Bibir apelnya dengan kuat menyedot wine yang masih tersisa di sana. Key pun melenguh dalam ciuman itu ketika semua wine telah tersedot dan Onew tanpa ragu menelannya. Onew melepas ciuman mereka untuk bernapas, namun Key seolah ketagihan dengan ciuman mereka dan kembali mengklaim bibir apel itu.

Ketika bibir mereka masih bertaut, Onew mendorong Key perlahan agar mendekat ke meja terdekat. Ia menaruh gelas kosong di sana dan kemudian melanjutkan mendorong Key hingga ia menghimpitnya di tembok, jauh dari kerumunan dan sinar lampu. Ia menggangkat kaki kiri namja cantik itu dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. "Uunghh…" lenguh mereka berdua ketika selangkangan mereka bergesekan. Merasakan nikmatnya, Onew kemudian terus menerus menggesekkan daerah itu sambil kedua tanggannya menelusup ke dalam kaos Key. Namja yang lebih muda mencengkeram erat pundak namja yang lebih tua ketika kakinya merasa lemas dan tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggh," jerit Key ketika tangan Onew menemukan nipplenya dan mencubitnya. Jeritan itu berhasil memutus tautan bibir dan lidah mereka. Kini mereka saling memandang. Manik mereka telah menggelap dan penuh nafsu. Bibir apel Onew kini mendarat di pundak Key dan menciptakan kissmark di sana, sedangkan lidah Key menjilati telinga Onew, sesekali menggigitnya.

Key maupun Onew sangat sadar kalau junior mereka sudah menegang, dan ketika tangan Onew mulai mencoba membuka kancing jeans milik Key, namja cantik itu pun berbisik nakal, "kita lanjutkan di dorm-ku saja."  
.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang, mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari ruang gym tempat pesta itu diadakan dan sampailah di dorm Key. Perjalanan menuju dorm terasa sulit bagi mereka karena di mana-mana terdapat kamera tersembunyi milik sekolah. Sesampainya di depan pintu nomor 1314, Key dengan terburu-buru menekan passwordnya dan begitu terbuka ia langsung menarik Onew ke dalam.

**BLAM!**

Key menutup pintu dengan menjejaknya. Lalu ia mendorong Onew hingga terbaring di lantai berkarpet di depan pintunya. Ia menindihnya dan dengan agresif menggelitik bibir tebal Onew dengan lidahnya, mengajak lidah namja tampan itu untuk bermain di luar mulut mereka. Tangan lentiknya melepas kancing kemeja Onew, memperlihatkan dada bidang yang kemudian dielusnya. "Hisss… Key," desis namja yang di bawah, matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya lalu meraih tangan Key yang menganggur dan memasukkannya ke dalam jeans dan meletakkannya di atas juniornya yang mengeras. "Pijat di sini," perintahnya. Key pun memijatnya ringan dan perlahan, membuat Onew mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya agar lebih merasakan tekanan dari telapak Key. "Ah… ah… ah, nikmat Key…ah," rucau Onew yang kemudian diredam Key dalam ciuman dalam. Kedua tangan Onew meremas butt Key, membuat Key menggelinjang.

Onew melenguh protes ketika Key menarik tangan dari juniornya, namun ia segera diam ketika Key berkata, "jangan di sini hyung, lantainya keras." Key pun mengajak Onew ke dalam kamarnya dan dalam perjalanan di sana mereka saling melepas pakaian satu sama lain.

Partikel baju terakhir yang terlepas adalah celana dalam Onew, dan ketika semua terlepas Key tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari junior Onew yang sudah besar dan menegang.

"Like what you see?" goda Onew sambil menindih Key di atas kasurnya.

Key hanya tersipu malu dan malah berkata, "this is my first time."

"Me too," jawab Onew sambil kembali menciptakan kissmark di leher dan dada Key. Alkohol yang telah menguasai syarafnya membuat ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya turun ke nipple Key dan melumatnya secara bergantian.

"Hyung…ah, I hated it when… AH, y-you hated meeehh…," rucau Key. "Actually, I l-love you since a long time ago."

"Heumm," gumam Onew, "me too, Key… me too." Onew sengaja tidak berkata '_I love you too_' karena ia percaya kalau Key berkata seperti itu hanya karena pengaruh alkohol. Padahal, sesungguhnya Key berkata begitu dengan kesadaran penuh.

"Suck this," pinta Onew sambil menyodorkan ketiga jarinya ke mulut Key. Key pun mengemut jari-jari tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan, membasahinya dengan saliva.

Ketika jari-jari itu sudah basah, Onew mencabutnya dan memasukkannya secara bertahap di hole Key. Key merintih kesakitan, tangannya mencakar-cakar punggung Onew, membuat guratan merah di sana. Ketika Onew mengganti jari-jarinya dengan juniornya, Key tak dapat menahan air mata serta teriakannya. Ia merasa holenya terbakar dan lecet karena sodokan junior Onew yang cepat. "Ahh, it hurts so much," keluh Key. "You'll get used to it, baby," bisik Onew sambil mengecup pipi Key yang banjir air mata. Saat mereka mencapai klimaks, Onew menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam hole Key, sementara sperma Key membanjiri permukaan perut mereka. Karena kehabisan tenaga, kedua namja yang masih belia itu tak lama kemudian terpulas dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Key terbangun dengan sedikit pening dan bagian bawahnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam langsung membanjiri pikirannya. Ia melihat sekitar kamarnya dan saat itu ia merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa. Onew telah meninggalkannya tanpa jejak.

Sore itu ia hanya meringkuk di sofa sambil sesekali sesenggukan. Ia telah menangis sejak tadi pagi sehingga kedua matanya yang indah kini membengkak. Ia telah mencoba beberapa kali menghubungi Onew namun selalu mendapati dirinya menelpon ponsel yang tidak aktif. Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menghubungi sahabatnya, Jonghyun, untuk menjemputnya di dorm. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka diperkenankan tinggal di sana.

"Key, katakan apa yang terjadi semalam! Mengapa Onew tiba-tiba menghilang lebih awal dari dormnya, mentransfer ribuan dollar ke ATMku, dan memintaku untuk menjagamu dengan uang itu?!" tuntut Jonghyun yang melihat sahabatnya tak berdaya. "Jangan katakan semalam kalian…"

"Ya, Jjong hyung, kami… kami melakukannya," sesal Key.

"APA?" pekik Jonghyun.

Dengan penuh tanggung jawab, Jonghyun memenuhi janjinya untuk menjaga Key dan membiarkannya tinggal di apartemen barunya.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Key sering kali merasa mual dan muntah. Ketika ia baru memulai beberapa hari di kampus barunya, ia didapati tengah pingsan dan kemudian dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Setelah tersadar, ia dikejutkan dengan diagnosa dokter yang menyebutkan bahwa di dalam perutnya sedang tumbuh bibit manusia baru.

Sepahit-pahitnya kenyataan, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah hamil.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Oklahoma: Taemin

**OKLAHOMA**

**-THE CHARACTERS-**  
**  
NIKKY LEE**

Full Name : Nikky Lee  
Korean name : Lee Taemin  
Nickname : Nikky, Taemin  
Place of Birth : Oklahoma  
Date of Birth : July 18, 1993 (now 14 years old)  
Parents : Chase Lee (father), Aiden Lee (nee Kim) (mother)  
Nationality : Korean  
Resident in : Buckner Children's Home for Orphans, Dallas, TX (later in Lee Jinki's mansion)  
Status : Orphaned until later he discovered that he still had parents

**MR. TY KIM**

Full Name : Ty Kim  
Korean name : Kim Jonghyun  
Nickname : Mr. Ty, Jonghyun, Jjong  
Place of Birth : Seoul  
Date of Birth : April 8, 1975 (now 32 years old)  
Parents : Unknown  
Nationality : Korean  
Resident in : A residential in Dallas, TX  
Status : Friends of Nikky Lee's parents, Chase Lee and Aiden Kim; A business man  
**  
**  
**MR. CHASE LEE**

Full Name : Chase Lee  
Korean name : Lee Jinki  
Nickname : Mr. Chase Lee, Jinki, Onew  
Place of Birth : Seoul  
Date of Birth : December 14, 1974 (now 33 years old)  
Parents : Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee  
Nationality : Korean  
Resident in : A mansion in Oklahoma  
Status : Paternal parents of Nikky Lee; The owner of a car company

**MR. AIDEN LEE (nee Kim)**

Full Name : Aiden Lee (nee Kim)  
Korean name : Kim Kibum (later Lee Kibum)  
Nickname : Mr. Aiden, Kibum, Key  
Place of Birth : Daegu  
Date of Birth : September 23, 1976 (now 31 years old)  
Parents : Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim  
Nationality : Korean  
Resident in : An apartment in Oklahoma (later in Lee Jinki's mansion)  
Status : Maternal parents of Nikky Lee; A mathematics teacher in Oklahoma International High School

**ELIAS CHOI**

Full Name : Elias Choi  
Korean name : Choi Minho  
Nickname : Elias, Minho  
Place of Birth : Seoul  
Date of Birth : December 9, 1991 (now 16 years old)  
Parents : Mr. Choi and Mrs. Choi  
Nationality : Korean  
Resident in : Oklahoma International High School's dormitory  
Status : Nikky Lee's friend; A transfer student in Oklahoma International High School

* * *

**OKLAHOMA: Taemin**

* * *

_15 YEARS LATER..._

**_Dallas, Texas, _****Amerika Serikat**

**_Buckner Children's Home_**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nikky!"

"Wah, kamu sekarang sudah 14 tahun!"

"Terima kasih, teman," jawab Nikky dengan sedikit grogi karena baru saja dikejutkan oleh teman-temannya dari tidur pulasnya. Ah, iya, hari ini tanggal 18 Juli –hari ulang tahunnya. Walau ia kurang yakin apakah hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya atau bukan karena ia belum pernah melihat dokumen akta kelahirannya. Ia hanya percaya pada apa yang telah pengasuhnya beri tahu saat ia masih 4 tahun.

Saat itu salah satu temannya di _Kindergarten_ merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-5. Anak itu berasal dari orang yang mampu dan dia (_well_, orang tuanya) merayakan ultahnya dengan kue ulang tahun yang besar dan itu adalah kue terlezat yang pernah ia rasakan. Saat pulang ia bertanya pada pengasuhnya tentang hari ulang tahunnya dan apakah ia boleh merayakannya. "Ulang tahunmu tepat pada tanggal 18 Juli, nak," pengasuh itu berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gelap Nikky. Dengan polos Nikky mengangguk riang karena berarti ulang tahunnya yang ke-5 tinggal seminggu lagi –dan melupakan fakta bahwa pengasuhnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan keduanya. Yah, lagipula mereka tidak pernah bisa merayakannya secara besar-besaran, karena mereka tinggal di panti asuhan.

Sejauh Nikky bisa mengingat, sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal di _Buckner Children's Home_, salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di kota Dallas, negara bagian Texas. Panti asuhan ini cukup sederhana dan kelangsungannya bergantung pada donasi. Oleh karena itu, anak-anak yang sudah cukup umur dan kecil kemungkinan untuk diadopsi (seperti dirinya) membantu menghidupi panti asuhan ini dengan berjualan _cookies_ keliling.

Soal adopsi, umumnya para orang tua hanya mengadopsi mereka yang berada di bawah 5 tahun, karena pada umumnya anak-anak pada usia tersebut masih dapat dimanipulasi ingatannya untuk percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar orang tuanya. Berumur 14 tahun dan masih tinggal di panti asuhan menjadikan Nikky sebagai golongan anak-anak besar. Ia sudah menyerah bertahun-tahun lalu akan harapan seseorang akan mengadopsinya karena –mari kita lihat fakta- ia bukan _Amerika._

Berkulit kuning langsat, bermata sipit, dan berambut gelap. Tidak ada orang tua asli Amerika yang mau mengadopsi anak Asia. Mereka tidak ingin ketika anak angkat mereka sudah besar anak tersebut bertanya mengapa ia berbeda dari orang tuanya. _Well_, itu teori baginya. Teori yang menjadi fakta sedih di balik ketidakteradopsian dirinya.

Walau ia merasa sangat bingung dengan latar belakangnya, ada satu hal yang menghubungkannya dengan asal-usulnya. Sebuah kalung yang selalu bertengger di lehernya dengan bandul kunci bergoreskan namanya. _Nama aslinya_.

이태민

Tidak ada orang di panti asuhan yang bisa benar-benar membaca tulisan itu, namun pengasuhnya bilang rangkaian goresan kotak-kotak itu terbaca sebagai _Lee Tae Min_. Sebuah nama yang umumnya dipakai oleh orang dari Korea Selatan. Nikky selalu menjadi panggilan sehari-harinya di sini karena pertama sebagai sebutan dari posturnya yang pendek dan menggemaskan; kedua, orang-orang tidak tahu persis bagaimana melafalkan nama aslinya; dan ketiga, nama Nikky lebih umum digunakan di Amerika. Terlepas dari semua itu, mengetahui nama asli dan asal-usulnya menjadi suatu hadiah berharga baginya dari orang tuanya atas apapun yang terjadi pada mereka sehingga memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di panti asuhan.

Bicara tentang asal-usul, ia punya pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

Saat di _Elementary School_, ia menemukan sebuah globe dan dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia memutar globe itu hingga mengarah padanya sisi globe yang menunjukkan negara Korea Selatan. Seketika ia mengernyit. Dibandingkan dengan Amerika Serikat, Korea Selatan hanyalah sebuah titik sebesar semut di antara negara China dan Jepang, dengan lautan Pasifik membentang di antara negara ia berasal dan negara di mana ia tinggal.

"HuaaaaaaaaAAAAA..."

Seisi kelas dikejutkan oleh suara tangisannya yang tiba-tiba meledak tanpa suatu insiden yang berarti. Miss Tiffany, guru kelasnya, menghampirinya sambil bertanya apa ada yang salah atau apakah ia terluka. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merasa kesal. _Orang tua macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya jauh dari negara asalnya?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Yah, Nikky, kami tahu kamu tidak ingin merepotkan kami dengan memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun," terang Kevin, "tapi... ini untukmu. Terima lah."

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pagi bersama dengan anak-anak yang tinggal di panti asuhan Buckner Children's Home. Sarapan pagi ini sama seperti sarapan hari-hari sebelumnya; telur mata sapi, bacon, dan kentang tumbuk. Yang berbeda dengan sarapan-sarapan sebelumnya adalah orang-orang yang bergiliran datang ke meja Nikky untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ia hanya mendapat sebuah ucapan selamat dan itu sudah membuatnya senang karena mereka telah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Tetapi sebuah hadiah adalah hal yang jarang ia terima dan jujur, ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya.

Kevin mengulurkan sebuah kotak persegi tipis yang terbungkus dengan kertas coklat. Dengan penasaran Nikky mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengamatinya. "Sungguh, kalian tidak perlu memberiku apa-apa."

"Ah, kau tidak akan bilang seperti itu kalau kau sudah membukanya!" kilah Amber.

"Bolehkah aku membukanya sekarang?" tanya Nikky bersemangat.

"Tentu!" Henry berseru. "Ayo buka!"

Dengan hati-hati Nikky mengupas bungkusan kertas coklat itu hingga terlihat isi dari hadiah tersebut dan _oh-_

"CD Audio Michael Jackson!" pekiknya.

"Yup, kami tahu kamu fans dari raja pop itu," ucap Kevin sambil nyengir.

"Tapi... ini kan mahal," ratapnya walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dari senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, tidak juga," sanggah Henry, "kami membelinya dari hasil tabungan kami. Selama kamu senang maka tidak ada yang dirasa mahal."

Nikky tertegun mengetahui usaha teman-teman sebayanya (mereka juga bagian yang –sayang sekali- tidak teradopsi) untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah ulang tahun yang berarti baginya. "Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman. Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik," ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Yup, tidak masalah, sobat," tanggap Amber yang didukung dengan anggukan dari Kevin dan Henry. "Kau harus menunjukkan pada kami gerakan _moonwalk_ yang kau pelajari itu, eh?"

"Haha," gelak Nikky. "Baiklah."

"Nikky Lee," panggil pengasuh Luna, membuat gelakan mereka berhenti. "Kamu kedatangan seorang tamu."

_Huh? Tamu?_ Ia tidak pernah kedatangan tamu dan secara logis tidak ada orang yang cukup mengenalnya untuk menjadi tamunya. Dengan hati berdebar dan sedikit bingung, ia mengikuti pengasuh Luna ke ruang kepala panti asuhan setelah mengucapkan, "sampai ketemu nanti," pada teman-temannya.

Ruang kepala panti asuhan adalah ruangan yang ditakuti dan diinginkan untuk dikunjungi sekaligus. Ditakuti karena setiap kali berbuat nakal mereka akan dipanggil ke ruangan tersebut dan diinginkan karena berarti ada orang tua yang akan mengadopsi mereka. Nikky pernah dua kali memasuki ruangan itu karena kenakalannya tetapi ia tidak ingat pernah berbuat salah akhir-akhir ini dan berhubungan dengan tamu misterius ini jadi _oh-_

Apakah ia akan diadopsi?

"Masuklah, kepala pengasuh Victoria dan tamumu ada di dalam. Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai di sini."

Nikky mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum memutar kenop pintu ruangan kepala panti asuhan.

Ketika melihat isi ruangan, Nikky terkejut dengan _apa_ yang ia temukan di sana.

Atau lebih tepatnya... _seseorang_.

"Tuan Ty?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu cuaca begitu panas dan kaki mulai terasa perih setelah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter dari panti asuhan. Nikky dan Kevin memandang sedih bungkusan _cookies _yang mereka bawa karena baru laku sedikit, tetapi waktu sudah melebihi tengah hari. Mereka sedang melewati sebuah kompleks perumahan ketika seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Hey, nak! Kemari!"

Mengira ada yang mau membeli _cookies_, mereka langsung berjalan menuju orang yang memanggil mereka. Rupanya ia seorang pria muda yang sedang pindah rumah, melihat dari beberapa tumpukan kardus yang menggunung di halaman.

"Bisa kah kalian membantuku memasukkan kardus-kardus ini ke dalam rumah? Well, aku hanya sendirian dan akan lebih cepat dengan bantuan kalian."

Mereka gelisah. Bingung antara ingin membantu pria muda itu atau melanjutkan berjualan. Kevin-lah yang pertama menyuarakan pikiran mereka. "Kami sungguh ingin membantu Tuan, tetapi kami harus melanjutkan berjualan."

"Hmm," pria muda itu menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku dan sebagai gantinya aku akan membeli semua yang kalian jual, hmm?"

"Wah, terima kasih Tuan!" seru kedua bocah itu dengan serentak dan mereka segera membantu pria muda itu.

"Ini untuk semua _cookies_ yang kalian jual," ujar pria muda itu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar dollar ke tangan Nikky setelah mereka selesai membantunya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, umm, Tuan...?" ucap Kevin ragu.

"Panggil aku Ty," ucap pria muda itu sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Baik, Tuan Ty. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ulang Kevin.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Tuan Ty," ucap Nikky.

"Sama-sama. Kalian juga sudah banyak membantuku," balas Tuan Ty. "Dan sepertinya aku belum mengetahui nama dan asal kalian. Apa kalian dari sekitar sini?"

"Oh, saya Kevin Li dan teman saya ini bernama Nikky Lee. Kami dari panti asuhan _Buckner Children's Home_," jawab Kevin.

"Hmm, nama marga kalian tidak seperti orang Amerika pada umumnya," selidik Tuan Ty. "Apa kalian keturunan Cina?"

"Kevin keturunan Cina sedangkan aku keturunan Korea," jawab Nikky agak takut-takut.

"Korea?" ujar Tuan Ty dengan nada terkejut. "Aku tahu seseorang dari Korea dengan marga Lee," gumamnya. "Hmm... coba aku lihat..."

Napas Nikky tercekat ketika Tuan Ty tiba-tiba menyambar dagunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bocah malang itu. Ia mengkerut di bawah tatapan menyelidik Tuan Ty dan ia sempat mengira pria muda itu seorang _pervert_ karena bibirnya begitu dekat dengan bibir Nikky sambil menggumamkan, "ahh... begitu mirip dengannya... tapi matamu, mata yang satunya..."

Nicky mengernyit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang pria muda itu bicarakan._ Gila! Orang ini sudah gila!_ Batin Nikky.

Di samping mereka, Kevin memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak setuju sampai alis tebalnya menyatu di tengah.

Akhir dari pertemuan mereka dengan Tuan Ty terasa blur bagi Nikky karena saat itu Kevin langsung menyambar tangannya, menyerukan terima kasih untuk terakhir kali kepada Tuan Ty, dan mereka berlari sampai rumah Tuan Ty tak tampak dari jarak pandang.

Sungguh pengalaman yang aneh. Nikky dan Kevin pun setuju untuk tidak mengungkit kejadian tadi atau menceritakannya ke teman-teman mereka. Walau terhitung sebagai hari yang aneh, tetapi untung saja di penghujung hari semua_ cookies_ mereka laku. Mereka berdua pulang ke panti asuhan sambil membayangkan wajah kepala pengasuh Victoria yang puas dengan hasil penjualan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nikky Lee. Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku dengan penuh pada pertemuan kita dulu. Namaku Ty Kim atau di negara asalku aku dipanggil sebagai Kim Jonghyun."

_Kim Jonghyun?_

Mataku melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Tuan orang Korea?"

Orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Jonghyun itu tertawa kecil. "Ya, dan teman dari umm... bisa aku bilang... orang tuamu."

Mata Nikky sekilas melebar ketika menerima informasi itu, seolah tak mempercayai telinganya sendiri terlebih orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka merupakan memori yang sedikit traumatis bagi Nikky. Jangan-jangan, tuan muda ini hanyalah seorang _pervert_ dan cuma mencari alasan untuk dapat mengadobsinya.

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Nikky," tegas kepala pengasuh Victoria, "jaga sopan-santunmu!"

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa Miss Victoria," ucap Jonghyun ringan. "Anak-anak seusia dia wajar kalau sudah berpikiran kristis. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya. Aku akan memberi tahu segalanya dari awal."

"Maaf Tuan Kim," sela kepala pengasuh Victoria dengan was-was. "Tetapi mungkin dia akan terlalu _shock_ setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Anda. Bagaimana pun, dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti semuanya. Tuan tahu sendiri isi surat yang datang bersamanya memperingatkan kita untuk tidak memberitahunya sebelum ia akil baliq."

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku," Jonghyun kemudian menambahkan dengan suara lirih. "Aku yakin _dia_ akan paham."

Nikky kurang mengerti surat apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, atau surat siapa yang membahas tentang dirinya, namun saat ini ia ingin sekali mengetahui segalanya tentang kebenaran atas identitas orangtuanya.

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya," pinta Nikky.

"Baiklah," ucap Jonghyun, "tetapi jangan menyelaku sebelum aku selesai bercerita."

Nicky mengangguk dengan serius.

"Semua dimulai 19 tahun yang lalu, saat orang tuamu duduk di bangku _High School_... "

* * *

**-to be continued-**

A/N: a little update :3 don't forget to R&R!


End file.
